


The Bet

by bythemoonlight



Series: Sterek One Shots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythemoonlight/pseuds/bythemoonlight





	The Bet

"Derek is totally oblivious! It'll take an outright declaration of love on Stiles part for Derek to realize that they are smitten with each other," Isaac declared. He eyed Scott who seemed a bit more optimistic about the odds.

 

"But Stiles isn't that dense, you see. He realizes he want's Derek and he seems to know Derek feels the same way he does. Eventually Stiles will be fed up with the game he's trying to play and give the most eloquent love declaration we've ever heard. Now, put your money where your mouth is and pick a time frame, idiot!" Scott commanded. He was far too excited about the bet, Isaac decided. Probably because Scott was going to try to rig it so he would win. "I say between now and Valentine's Day."

 

"Fine, I'll take between the 15th and the last day of March," Issac dissented, dropping his money into the upturned hat. "What if we are all wrong?"

 

"What an idea, Isaac and Scott both being wrong," Derek sarcastically jested as he walked into the room and joined the pair on the couch. "What are you debating today? The cause of global warming or what's happening to the honey bees maybe?" He looked at the sheet tucked under the hat with a table of dates and corresponding names. Scott snatched it quickly but Derek read it easily while the paper went tumbling through the air.

 

"Just a silly bet we've got going on. Nothing you'd be interested in, Derek," Scott nervously said, chuckling half-heartedly in an attempt to smooth over the subject. "Don't you normally have something to do about now?"

 

"Nope I don't. And just so you know, it actually looks like Isaac was right. No one has the right date down," Derek asserted. The pair blanched but Scott tried to side track the situation.

 

"The bet is for future dates, it would be stupid to try to wrongly guess what today was. It's just about when Peter will finally keep his new year's resolution of being nice to one person a week."

 

"Sure, whatever you ass hats say. And unless someone put down for Lydia's Halloween party for when Stiles and I became official, I believe this money is mine." Derek snatched the bills and wiggled his eyebrows. "Consider it payment for not letting Stiles rip you up one side and down the other."

 

 


End file.
